Grounded
by FanWriter02
Summary: While out on a flight, Astrid and Hiccup are injured in a surprise attack by Dragon Hunters, both landing on an island. With Toothless's tailfin broken, and Stormfly with an injured wing, the four must find a way to survive the wilderness and make it back to the Edge. Takes place in RTTE Season 4 after Blindsided, before Shell Shocked. Hiccstrid. Requested by SweetWritingIsMyLife.
1. Just Two with the Wind

**Chapter 1: Just Two with the Wind**

"Keep an eye out." Hiccup warned, waving a finger at Snotlout's face, causing the shorter Viking to twitch his nose. "Don't let the twins blow up the Edge, listen to Fishlegs, don't kill yourself, and we'll be back by tomorrow evening. Got it?"

Snotlout nodded meekly.

"Alight." Hiccup said happily, turning to climb onto Toothless's back. The dragon had two sets of saddlebags, two in the front and two in the back, all loaded with supplies for the two-day flight. Stormfly carried similar bags, Astrid packing the last of her supplies in their depths.

"Like I said." Hiccup repeated, turning to face Fishlegs. "We'll be back by tomorrow evening. And if we're not, we just got held up at The Defenders Island, okay?"

"Got it." Fishlegs nodded.

The twins ran up just then, panting heavily and straightening their helmets, trying to look somewhat orderly and like they hadn't arrived late. "We're here! It was all chickens fault, she got stuck up in the rafters and-" Tuffnut rambled, fumbling for a good excuse.

"Well, we're leaving now, so listen to Snotlout and Fishlegs- especially Fishlegs, got it? And DON'T. BLOW UP. THE EDGE." Hiccup added sternly.

"Aye aye!" the twins saluted before dashing off, laughing to themselves.

"I just hope the Edge is in one piece by the time I get back." Hiccup murmured to himself, not trusting the twins one bit. "Alright, tomorrow evening. Remember, check the defenses."

"We're fine, Hiccup. Just go and help Mala, we'll be fine here." Fishlegs interrupted, nodding his head and smiling.

Hiccup bit his lip, remembering the last time he'd left them alone. The first time Fishlegs and Ruffnut had nearly gotten married, and the second time, everyone ended up falling asleep in a hole, with no one defending the Edge either… did he really want to leave? Maybe he should just send Fishlegs and Astrid…

"Hiccup, come on. You need a break from the Edge anyways." Astrid interrupted his thoughts, as though able to read his mind. He smiled softly at her, realizing that maybe going on a trip with just the two of them wasn't such a bad idea after all… being able to "go out" would be a lot easier away from the others, since at this point, only two days after their first real kiss, Hiccup kinda wanted it to stay a secret from the others for a few more days. But it had been difficult finding time for themselves, seeing as how Snotlout was so nosy, as well as the others just being totally innocent to the entire thing, so interrupted quite often unbeknownst to the interrupters.

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup snapped out of his dreamy thoughts, hoping he hadn't been staring at her the entire time his mind had been rambling. But she was laughing obviously at him, which made him blush. Had he accidently said something..?

"What!?" Snotlout asked, looking rapidly from Hiccup to Astrid. "Did I miss something!?"

"NO!" both yelled in unison, Hiccup turning even redder. At this point, he probably looked similar to a tomato.

Fishlegs was smirking at them, making Hiccup narrow his eyes in suspicion. Somehow, he had a feeling that his burly friend knew something that was _supposed_ to be a secret. Then again, Fishlegs wasn't dense. He'd probably figured it out after all the times he'd seen Stormfly walking about the Edge- without a rider- and Toothless and Hiccup nowhere to be seen. Although Snotlout and the twins probably didn't notice, Fishlegs was observant that way.

"You two go now, and have fun. Say hello to Mala and Throk for me." Fishlegs said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Snotlout piped up. "Say hello to my queenie, and tell her I'll come to visit her soon." He smiled and sighed. "If she can stay away from me that long. Perhaps she could visit us here." He mused to himself.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Hiccup called out, Toothless turning and jumping off of the platform and into the morning sky, Astrid and Stormfly following close behind.

The first hour of the trip was spent in silence, and before long Dragon's Edge disappeared entirely behind them on the horizon. The sun slowly rose higher into the sky, until it was now fully above the line where the sky and sea meet. Hiccup's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he still hadn't eaten any breakfast.

"Hungry?" Astrid called out, Stormfly pulling up to fly alongside them. Hiccup puckered his brow, how did she know? Had his stomach growled that loudly?

"Yeah, you?" He returned, bending down to open a saddle bag and pull out the food stored inside. Astrid was doing the same, munching on the sandwich she'd made last night, especially for the trip.

"Yes, I forgot to eat last night so I'm famished." She smiled at him before taking another bit, the two falling silent again.

Minutes past, and the two finished their food long before the sun announced it was officially day time. Hiccup blinked, the bright sun now beaming up at them.

"Hm, this is nice." Astrid commented quietly. Hiccup glanced at her, smiling when he noticed she was already staring at him rather than the scenery. "It's been a long time since we've gone on a flight- just the two of us- like this."

"Yep…" Hiccup sighed and leaned back, releasing his hold on the handles of Toothless's saddle. "It's nice to get away from the others from time to time too."

"Yeah…" Astrid replied absent mindedly. "I think Fishlegs knows." She said, catching Hiccup by surprise at her random thought.

"Er-" Hiccup choked on his own saliva, giving a short cough and a shuddering laugh before stuttering a reply. "Y-y-you think?"

Astrid smiled, her eyes fixed on the sea before them. "You're stuttering again."

Hiccup swallowed, trying to get his vocal chords under control. "I-I stutter when I'm- _uh_ \- surprised."

Astrid laughed, the sound sending shivering tingles of joy running through Hiccup's veins. Gods, it felt good to know that they could now talk about their feelings. That he could actually say stuff without trying to cover up the words true meaning or for fear of embarrassing her or himself.

Yet again, for nearly the umpteenth time, silence fell, but it was comfortable, the two lovers just enjoying each other's presence. The morning was calm and cool, the weather nice and the landscape beautiful. It wasn't hard to relax.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said, Hiccup snapping to attention in an instant.

"Hm?"

He turned slightly so he could see her better, noticing how she was gnawing slightly on her lower lip, and she looked nervous. That made him focus even harder on what it was she had to say, because Astrid rarely looked nervous.

"I… I was wondering…"

Hiccup waited patiently, "…Yes..?"

"Do… do you… _"like"_ me?"

Hiccup almost swallowed his tongue when she said the words, taking him by surprise that he nearly coughed up his spleen with all the hacking and coughing he was doing.

"Wh- _what!?_ " Hiccup choked.

Astrid did _NOT_ look amused. She looked almost angry, but with a hint of embarrassment in the gorgeous blue eyes. "Fine. I-I just-" Hurt flashed across her face, and Hiccup rushed to answer her earlier question.

"Astrid!" He said, still in mild shock. "Why- why would you even ask that?"

"Because." She snapped in her embarrassment and anger. He could've sworn he saw tears glisten in her eyes, which made him stutter to try and reply, but her harsh words cutting him off. "Because after our kiss, I- you never said and…"

"I thought I didn't have to." Hiccup interjected softly. She paused, her eyes still snapping blue fire.

"Astrid…" Hiccup started slowly, noticing how she was gnawing on her lip again. "I… no… I don't _like_ you, Astrid-"

Astrid's gaze hardened and she turned her head to stare hard at the ocean below.

"I… it's more than that, Astrid."

She slumped a bit, but since he could no longer see her face he had no idea how she'd reacted.

"I… uh… have sorta… loved you for a long time…" Hiccup stuttered, finding himself sputtering like an idiot, much like he'd done years ago. He'd somewhat grown out of the habit of stuttering continually, but still, whenever he was nervous or embarrassed, the old habit returned.

Astrid didn't move, causing Hiccup's heart rate to pick up and panic to take hold.

"Astrid…?"

She turned then, and she was smiling brilliantly. "I love you too, Hiccup." She said simply, her eyes shining and proving her words very much so correct.

He grinned and absently leaned towards her, but Toothless wobbled and crooned in annoyance, flipping his head to whack Hiccup straight in the face with his ear flap.

" _Yeowch!_ Geez, sorry!" Hiccup said with a laugh, but froze in place when he noticed something thump against his back, and strong but gentle arms wrap around his torso.

"Uh, Astrid? Whatcha doin'?"

Astrid poked her head over his shoulder and smiled again. "I think this calls for a make-up kiss." She said seriously.

"Oh for…" Hiccup grinned at her, his teasing words dying out. He turned a bit more before pressing his lips against hers, one of his arms going to wrap around her waist while her hand went up to rest on his shoulder.

Toothless rumbled, but Hiccup ignored the sound, knowing Toothless could very well last a little bit longer…

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed in panic, pulling away from him and pointing in the direction of their path.

Hiccup swung around and had barely enough time to lean forward and direct Toothless into a dive, the arrows flying over their head and harmlessly into the ocean.

" _WHAT TH_ E _!?_ " Hiccup shouted in confusion. Where had those come from?

"Look!"

Toothless flew out of the clouds, and only then did Hiccup catch sight of four Dragon Hunter ships, all bustling with activity and loaded with weapons. They weren't very far away from a small island, surrounded by a few scattered sea stacks, the ships blending in quite nicely with the surroundings.

"Look out!" Hiccup warned, Toothless barreling and Stormfly following behind, squawking in alarm. More arrows along with nets flew overhead and around them, making flying difficult, especially since Astrid was still riding behind Hiccup making dodging harder.

"Perfect…" Hiccup muttered sarcastically, earning a hard rib in the side from Astrid.

"What to do, Hiccup!?"

"Uh- give me a sec-!" more arrows whizzed past, Astrid pulling her axe off her back and blocking them before any could do any damage. Toothless shrieked and shot plasma blasts at the ships below, Stormfly also blasting angrily at the Hunters.

"No time!" Astrid replied.

"Uh- I…"

Toothless shrieked again and jerked to the side, but was too late. The giant stone knocked into his backside, while more arrows flew around them. Hiccup gasped in shock and pain at the sudden impact, his left leg shooting daggers up and down through the pedal and prosthetic and into his thigh.

Toothless shrieked, his wings pumping in attempts to stay in the air, but it was helpless. Hiccup was disoriented, and something was obviously wrong, not to mention Hiccup could barely focus given to the pain.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, and it was only then that he snapped out of his daze. He sat up frantically, ignoring all discomfort in his leg as he searched frantically for the girl.

He leaned over and saw her falling fast towards the island below, his heart pumping fast and threatening to pound out of his chest.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, but there was nothing he could do, for Toothless was already starting to plummet to the ground after her. He leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that he, Astrid and Toothless all made it out of this one alive.

Stormfly's squawk was heard distantly in his mind, and he hoped that the loyal dragon was trying to rescue her human. That was all his mind had to think before the sound of wood breaking, a screech of dragons, and the shouts of alarm and outright pain greeted Hiccup in one swift blow, overcoming his body and mind and forcing him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Wwwwwhhhhhhhuuuuuuttttt?**

 **Yep! I released this BEFORE the original release date! :D And I have a reason for doing it, so let me explain.**

 **I won't be able to update Thursday or Friday on anything, because I have an event going on on Thursday, and on Friday we'll be going back home. So there's my explanation, and since I didn't want to just leave and postpone my stories till next week, I thought I'd try and post them earlier! :D**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Coming Together

**Chapter 2: Coming Together**

 _Thump. Thump. Huff. Thump. Thump. Huff._

Hiccup breathed deeply, wondering what the pounding rhythm was playing near his ear. His pulse or something else… he wasn't sure…

He felt sticky. That was the first thing he noticed. His left leg felt the stickiest, although his right did as well. Not as bad, but it still felt somewhat damp.

 _Thump. Thump. Huff._

Hiccup opened his eyes, greeted by total blackness. He blinked again, wondering if it was night already…

Gods! The hunters, the crash, the arrows, the bolder!

Astrid!

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out in a muffled voice. He struggled to move, but by now his sense were returning, and the moment he moved his left leg, pain shot up it and into his spine, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. He tumbled back to the ground, landing against something soft as he gasped for air and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

Another groan met his ears, and the thing he leaned against shifted. It was only then that Hiccup realized that Toothless was beside him, and his wings were wrapped around his rider.

"Toothless…" Hiccup gasped, pressing a hand against one of his wings. "C-c'mon bud… I need to find Astrid."

Another groan, then a scaly nose bumped his shoulder. Hiccup looked up, squinting and catching sight of the slightly glowing green eyes that were wide with concern.

"Hey bud…" Hiccup greeted with a little smile, patting the dragon on the nose. "C-can… can you let me out?"

Toothless warbled, his entire body vibrating. The sound and feel was both comforting and calming to Hiccup, and soon his breathing returned to normal and gulped, trying to push the pain aside and focus on what needed to be done.

Toothless's nose moved further down Hiccup's body till it reached his injured leg. The dragon sniffed it, but quickly redrew with a whine. He sounded slightly panicked, and breathing huffed loudly.

"Shh… it's fine." Hiccup reassured. "But I really need to find Astrid, Toothless. She might be hurt…"

Toothless whined again, then fell silent. Finally, the dragon lifted his wing, allowing the blinding sunlight to pour inside nearly blinding Hiccup in the process. He lifted a hand to cover his face, waiting a few moments before opening his eyes again.

He looked about at their surroundings, first catching sight of the smashed and splintered trees as well as the trench that stretched behind them. He grimaced and glanced at his dragon, hoping that he hadn't suffered too much from the fall.

"You alright, Toothless?" He asked worriedly, running a hand over the dragons hide. Toothless smiled gummily and crooned. He looked fine as far as Hiccup could tell, but Hiccup was still leaning against his side, which didn't allow him to see the dragon too fully.

Hiccup pat him again, then glanced down at his leg with a sigh. The sight made him wince, because the sticky wet feeling he'd been feeling… it just so happened to be blood.

"Great." He muttered, reaching a hand down to pull up his pants leg. He grit his teeth together at the movement, because merely touching his leg sent pain shooting through it. His prosthetic was drenched in blood, and he wasn't entirely sure where the wound was at this point. The blood that spread all across his leg confused him, and didn't allow him to see fully where the main wound resided.

Toothless whined at the smell of blood his tongue coming out and licking some of it off his pants leg. Hiccup cried out quietly, his breath coming in little gasps when the pain nearly blinded him.

"Okay… okay…." Hiccup whispered to himself. "I'm okay… just…" He looked back at his leg, took a deep breath then exhaled before carefully pulling his pants leg, more blood layering underneath.

"Just my luck…" He whispered sarcastically. Toothless was there again, hurriedly licking at his skin and removing any blood that was there. The poor dragon looked frantic over the whole ordeal, and he kept crooning worriedly and nudging Hiccup's hand from time to time. Hiccup tried to push him away and tell him to stop coating his leg in dragon saliva, but Toothless was determined to care for Hiccup the best way he could.

Hiccup cried out again when Toothless hit an extra painful area. The dragon whine worriedly, his tongue switching from his leg to his face.

"O-okay, b-bud." Hiccup stuttered. "I-I'll take it from th-there."

Hiccup pulled his trousers up over his knee, then turned and dug into the saddle bags for bandages or water. He found both, so used the water to clean out the wound that lay in the inside of his leg. The jagged cut ran from his stump all the way to above his knee. Hiccup couldn't tell how deep it was, but when he prodded it a bit (extremely carefully) he was sure he saw white mixed in with flesh.

"Not again…" He murmured, grabbing the bandages with shaking hands and sloppily wrapping them about his leg. Since it was painful, it was very sloppy, definitely not his best work. But it seemed to be doing its job of keeping the blood from flowing anymore.

"Now I have to find Astrid." Hiccup stated, his voice once again filling with panic. He pushed himself up, his bad leg bent at an angle although it caused excruciating pain. Toothless also got to his feet, shaking himself clean of dirt and debris before motioning with his head for Hiccup to climb aboard.

Hiccup limped forward before flinging himself over Toothless's back. With a little help from his dragon, he scooted all the way on, panting once he was done. Toothless took off, his nose low to the ground and his ear flaps straight in an alert manner. Toothless seemed to know where they were going, and Hiccup trusted his dragon with directions better then him anyways, so he just rested his head against Toothless's neck and tried to focus on something other than the pain.

"A-any sign of them… Toothless?" Hiccup coughed, hating how thick his voice sounded.

Toothless crooned and slowed down to a slow trot. He stopped suddenly, his head sticking straight in the air and his expression one of alert.

Hiccup sighed and glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds rumbled, and a chilly wind was blowing. Great. Just what they needed.

Before he could think more on the cloudy sky, Toothless dashed towards the side, barreling through the underbrush and thick grass. He whined worriedly as they went, and before long they erupted into a small clearing.

Another trench was seen, along with a little lump of blue and yellow. Toothless barked and rushed forward, skidding to a stop before the curled-up dragon.

Hiccup slid of and collapsed on the ground beside Stormfly, his hands scrambling to push the wings away. But upon touching Stormfly's right wing, she let out a pained shrieked and snapped her neck about, opening her mouth and displaying her sharp rows of teeth.

Toothless hummed and began licking the Nadders face, calming the dragon instantly. Stormfly's head lowered to the ground again, her eyes closing and her breathing steadying.

Hiccup carefully continued on, gently prying the wounded dragon's wings apart. The right wing was obviously broken, one side of the wing jutting out at an odd angle. Hiccup's heart swelled with sympathy at the pained groan the poor Nadder croaked out, and he promised to wrap the wing up as soon as he knew Astrid was alright.

Finally, Hiccup was able to pry Stormfly's wings apart, and there Astrid was lying in her protective grasp. Hiccup grabbed the girl by the arms, tugging her out of the trench and up into his lap. She didn't respond at all, which had him worried to no end.

"Astrid!?" He shouted, pushing her bangs out of her closed eyes. She moaned quietly, but that was the only response he received. He then switched to looking for signs of injury, noticing with a sinking heart that her leg was bent, and she refused to straighten it. It was most likely broken, and he had no idea if she'd suffered any rib damage. Thankfully though, he saw no blood. Then again, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Maybe she was bleeding internally, and he had no clue what to do if that was the case.

"Astrid…" Hiccup whispered a bit softly, leaning closer to her ear.

"Hiccup..?" She murmured, her lips ghosting his cheek. He pulled back and smiled happily, glad to see that she was appearing to be aware, and not to slurred like he'd been the first few moments of unconsciousness.

"What hurts, Astrid?"

She shifted her weight, letting out another moan of discomfort. "Ugh… everything. Gods, what happened?"

"I-I don't even know. We were shot out of the sky and were separated in the fall."

"No, I mean, why do I feel like I was tossed about in a bag filled with rocks? Every part of me seems to have a bruise." She murmured, her tone hinting a confused yet sarcastic attitude.

Hiccup ducked his head, "I'm sorry… that's my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Which was actually my fault." She interrupted. "I was the one who asked for a kiss."

Hiccup sighed and nodded before reached a hand out to run it down her injured leg. "What hurts?"

"I just said everything." She joked lightly, but he could tell she was in pain. Her blue eyes were clouded, and she was continually biting her lip. "But… my leg hurts pretty bad. So does this rib." She lifted a hand and let it hover over a lower part of her chest, right above her stomach. "Wrist hurts too." She gestured towards her other hand which lay curled up against her side.

Hiccup sighed again and nodded, laying her down on the ground before him as gently as possible. "Let's get you fixed up then-"

"Thor, Hiccup!" She suddenly shrieked, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. Even Toothless flinched, his head lifting from his place beside Stormfly with a panicked look about.

"What is it, what's wrong!?" Hiccup asked frantically, looking around for any signs of alarm.

"Y-your leg…" She said softly, reaching her good hand out to touch his bad leg. He flinched noticeably, catching his lip between his teeth to keep from crying out. "Sorry." She said, withdrawing the hand. "What happened?"

"Just a little cut." Hiccup reassured. He brought out the rest of the bandages from Toothless's saddlebag, scooting carefully towards her leg. "Nothing too serious."

"But there's so much blood…" She whispered dazedly.

"Shh… you're disoriented. Just lie still and let your senses return, alright? I'm going to try and set your leg."

Astrid nodded and closed her eyes, sighing with a shudder as he began rolling up her leggings. He paused when he reached her knee, careful to pull the leggings over it and then laying it out straight as carefully as possible. Astrid hissed and fisted her hands, but otherwise made no move to stop him.

Hiccup had dealt with this before. Once on a dragon, and once on Snotlout. Not only that but he'd watched Gobber do it many times, so he had a good idea on what to do. He placed his hands where they needed to be after fingering her knee carefully to figure out where the break was. Thankfully, it looked like her bone had just popped out of the socket, but he knew he had to be careful or he could damage her knee cap.

So, with a careful twist, he snapped the bone back in place. Astrid hissed again and her other leg kicked out, but that was it. After he was done, she sighed and began breathing heavily.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Hiccup muttered over and over again, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, and this… he had to be the one making her hurt too. It was a terrible feeling, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Him setting the bones right again might be painful, but it would definitely be better than her walking about on a broken limb.

Once done wrapping it, he hurried to pull her legging down again. The cold wind was becoming more frigid by the minute, and it made Hiccup wish for a warm fire. But he didn't stop once. He then scooted up to her head. Grabbing her wrist and gentle wrapping that as well. He was working tediously and trying to use as les bandages as possible, since they had a very small supply. But he did have enough for her broken rib as well, so he bunched the bandages up and motioned for her to lift her shirt.

Astrid by now was fully awake, and wanted to sit up. He helped her do so since he needed her to be in a sitting position anyways to wrap her chest. She punched him lightly when he pressed a kiss on her neck in the process of propping her up against his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, giving her a worried stare.

"Peachy." She replied, flipping her head to rid her eyes of her bangs. "I'm more worried about you."

Hiccup didn't reply, because honestly, he didn't have anything reassuring to say back. He felt terrible, just down right rotten. He was freezing, his hands numb and his leg was stabbing pain. He tried to hide it as he scuttled around on his hands and knees (Or knee, since he couldn't use his left leg) but he was fairly certain his wound was bleeding again.

"Okay, I have enough bandages here to wrap your rib too. It'll make it more comfortable breathing." He explained, holding up the wad of bandages. He paused, then blushed, realizing that she'd have to expose her stomach in order to get this ordeal finished.

Astrid seemed to notice what it meant too, for she too was blushing a crimson color. But she complied, gentle bunching her blue shirt up just until the rib was exposed. Hiccup hurriedly bandaged it, being careful yet speedy at the same time. He didn't want her to get cold, which in this bitter wind he was certain would happen sooner than later.

"There…" He whispered and tied off the end. She instantly shoved her shirt back down, giving a little shiver before rubbing her arms.

"So cold…" She chattered. "We have to find a place to stay through this storm." She nodded her head towards the sky, making Hiccup follow her gaze.

He stumbled to his feet, gulping down a scream when he placed pressure on his leg. Toothless bounced forward, his head leaning forward and bumping against Hiccup's chest for support. He grabbed it thankfully, limping over to Stormfly to try and see what he could do to make the poor dragon more comfortable.

First, he dug through the saddlebags to see if there were any more bandages. Thankfully, Astrid had come prepared with another large wad. Enough for Stormfly with maybe a little bit left over, if he was careful. He then crawled up to Stormfly's head, petting her beak like snout in attempts to keep her calm.

"Hey, girl…" he whispered soothingly. "Can you stand? I want to try and fix your wing, but can't with you lying on the ground."

She seemed to understand, for she struggled to her feet before giving a small shake, giving a little squawk of pain when she jostled her wing.

"Here." Hiccup offered, rubbing a hand lightly over the large wing, feeling for where the break might be. He felt all over, but couldn't find any signs of broken appendage, much to his relief. She must've just sprained it.

Still, he wrapped it in the bandages, knowing that would give it support and would help it heal faster. Stormfly stayed reasonably still for the most part, seeming to know that what he was doing would help her and not harm her. Once done, he stumbled back, and would've fallen flat on top of Astrid had Toothless not jumped forward and caught him with his head.

"Than-thanks bud." Hiccup stuttered, both from the cold and from the pain. "Now let's find some shelter."

He turned around to help Astrid, but she was already on her feet, leaning against her dragon much like what he was doing to Toothless. She grinned and gave a little wave before slowly climbing onto her dragons back. Stormfly cawed and nudged Astrid's good leg to help give her a boost.

Toothless gave Hiccup a similar nudge, urging the boy up onto his back. Once in the saddle, Hiccup kept his bad leg out of the pedal while he slipped his good one in, hoping that he wouldn't get to jostled or he feared he'd pass out.

The two dragons took off, both in the same direction. Once again Hiccup figured they knew where to go better than neither he or Astrid knew on this strange island, so he allowed them to go where they pleased. Sure enough, not three minutes later they arrived at a cave opening.

Astrid slid off, Stormfly ducking her head and offering it as a crutch. Astrid turned to Hiccup, her face pinched in pain and worry.

He slid off as well, landing on the ground with a small thump. Toothless wrapped his tail about him protectively before stepping towards the cave, Hiccup hoping it was big enough for all four of them.

When entering, Hiccup found it more than big enough for the two dragons and humans. It ended about twenty feet in, which reassured Hiccup they hadn't just walked into a Whispering Death tunnel. He turned and pulled the blankets out of the saddlebags, tossing them to the ground while Stormfly searched for sticks for a fire.

"Good girl, Stormfly." Astrid praised from her position on the ground. "But I bet there's some in that crevice that you can't reach. Here-" She started to stand, but Hiccup gave her a harsh glare that instantly had her sitting again.

"Stay." He repeated sternly for the utmost time. "I-I'll get it."

"Hiccup, you're worse off than me. You can scarcely walk."

Hiccup took a shuddering breath, exhaling equally as shaky. "St-Stormfly… could you go outside and get some logs before it starts to rain? Those should last us through the night."

Stormfly squawked before running out of the cave, leaving Toothless to guard the Dragon Riders. He refused to leave Hiccup's side however, especially since he was needed as a crutch.

"Alright." Hiccup said, sliding to the floor with a quiet hiss. "I-I think we're set. Toothless?"

The dragon opened his mouth and shot a small plasma blast at the pile of sticks, instantly setting it ablaze. Hiccup moved closer to Astrid, bringing the blankets with him. Once he reached her side he wrapped the blankets around her shoulders, and warped another around her legs. He grabbed the last two for himself, the two riders cuddling close together to try and preserve some body heat.

Toothless curled up around them, his body warm and comforting. Before Astrid or Hiccup could say a word, they both drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

…

 _Blood._

He lifted his head and sniffed a bit more. _More blood_.

He sniffed some more, hissing when he caught smell of a horrible foe.

 _Night Fury._

Never had he come across one, but it's smell just simply spoke the words. He hissed again, his tail snapping and he gestured to the others of his pack, the females jumped forward first eager to prove their worth. He hissed and cackled, jerking his head towards the bushes where large prints could be seen.

 _Follow the scent._ He dashed into the bushes, the others close behind.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are typos, I'm in a hurry and I know you guys wanted an update so here ya go. ;)**

 **Let me know what you think, and a little thing here. In the previous chapter, where Astrid says "I want a kiss" I realized (Thanks to guests review, thank you for that! ;D) that it was really OC and rather creepy as the reviewer put it, so I went back and switched it to "I think this calls for a make-up kiss" (Or something similar to that XD) That's all I changed, but thought I'd let you know!**

 **Okay, thanks again, see you next chapter folks! *waves before slamming laptop and clapping hands together in a tidy manner***


	3. Grounded

**Chapter 3.**

Hiccup had a strange feeling of deja vu wash over him the next time he awoke. There was the same sound of his snoring Dragon, the soft vibrating of his body against his, and the dark wings wrapped about him.

The only difference was Astrid was curled up by his side, her head resting in his lap. He glanced down, able to see the slight glint of her blond hair through a crack between Toothless's wing and the floor.

 _The storm must be over…_ Hiccup thought drowsily. He felt groggy, warm, and comfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was get out of the safe embrace of his dragon to face the many problems awaiting him, but he knew it had to be done sometime.

With a sigh he gently scooted out from under Astrid's head. He heard her mumbled something quietly, before she shifted position slightly and fell silent. He smiled down at her, and in his movement, he'd pushed Toothless' wings aside a bit, now allowing the light to stream in in a larger ray. Her blond hair was only half in a braid now, and her head band had fallen off as well. She looked absolutely beautiful in her peaceful sleep, and he couldn't help but reach out a hand to gently let his thumb trail down her cheek. She murmured again, her forehead pressing against his palm- much like a dragon would do.

He smiled before turning and ducking under Toothless's wing, pushing it back to the ground so the heat would stay cooped up in the make-shift tent.

Hiccup had thought Toothless was asleep as well, but when he began moving away towards the campfire Toothless let out a rumble, his large head lifting off the ground to stare at him with worried eyes.

"Shh, Toothless. Go back to sleep, keep Astrid warm." Hiccup urged, patting his dragon's head. Toothless crooned, giving his hand a little lick before tucking it back under his wing, letting out a little sigh after doing so.

Hiccup smiled and turned back to the fire, noticing how it was still cackling a s mall flame. He looked about for Stormfly, noticing her lying down behind Toothless. He smiled at the two dragons for a second, before sighing and crawling over to the wall. He placed hi9s palm against it, using it as a crutch as he pulled himself to a stand.

He was panting by the time he finished the small task, and he hadn't even put any weight on his bad leg yet. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he attempted a step towards the dragons.

The instant he placed any pressure on his leg it buckled on him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He caught himself before he fell, gripping tightly to the wall as he pulled himself back up and forced himself to try again.

Finally, he reached Stormfly, and he bent down to check her wing. She seemed to be folding it properly, much to his relief. It was still swollen slightly, but there wasn't as much discoloring as he thought there might be, giving him hope that perhaps they could get off this island sooner than later.

He moved back down to Toothless, gently checking his dragon over for any injuries. When he reached the tailfin, he let out a sigh at the sight of the broken connecting rod and destroyed fabric.

"Well, I always carry a sp-" He was cut short when he noticed that his saddlebags were missing, most likely knocked off somewhere in the crash.

"No…" He muttered, looking back down at the tail. "And without a connecting rod…"

Toothless hummed, almost apologetic as he poked his head back up in the air, looking at Hiccup with soulful eyes.

"It's alright, bud." Hiccup reassured, giving the tail a pat. "I-I'm sure I can figure something out."

Toothless gave a small gummy smile, before it disappeared and his head ducked back down, his body vibrating with more dragon coos.

"Hiccup..?" Came a muffled voice. "H-Hiccup!"

Hiccup tumbled onto his hands and knees so he could move faster, crawling over Toothless's tail and to his wings. He didn't even have to open Toothless's wings, for the dragon had already unfurled them on his own accord.

Astrid was still curled up inside, except for now she was shaking slightly and her eyes were cracked open. He thought he saw tear stains on her cheeks, but before he could double check she turned her head away.

"Astrid, it's fine, I'm right here…" Hiccup soothed, moving closer until he was beside her again. He pulled her into his lap, being gentle of her injured hand and rib. "Does something hurt?"

She just wrapped her arms about him, giving little shudders every few seconds. Hiccup just held her close, letting her take whatever comfort she needed form the embrace. Finally, she calmed down, turning so he could see her pale face.

"S-sorry…" She murmured, swallowing noticeably. "I-I don't know… I freaked out for a second…"

"It's all right." Hiccup reassured, pulling her against him again, her head resting on his shoulder as he gently rocked back and forth. "You're safe though. Toothless and Stormfly aren't going to let anything happen to us again, right bud?"

Toothless crooned in agreement, his neon green eyes glancing worriedly at the girl in his arms.

Hiccup was concerned too, because it wasn't like Astrid to freak out like that. He totally got her doing it, it just concerned him because it just… it just _wasn't her_. She never freaked out. Was always the calm and level headed one out of the group- a little reckless at times but never _ever_ panicky.

"You sure you're okay?" Hiccup repeated, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm fine, Hiccup." Astrid replied, her voice now the calm and steady tone she would normally use. "You… you can let go of me now. I should go find something to eat-"

"No way." Hiccup interrupted, but did as she instructed and let her push herself away from his chest. "I'll go out and find some food. You stay here and… and keep the fire going, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hiccup, the dragons can keep the fire going. How about I come with you? I could-"

"You have a broken leg, Astrid." Hiccup pointed out, not realizing his tone sounded almost matter a fact until he'd already spoken the words.

"You're injured too." She said gently, placing her hand against his knee. He winced and hissed through his teeth, the mere touch sending tingles of pain racing through his limb.

"See? You're in no condition to be out hunting for food."

"But you aren't either." Hiccup stated firmly. "I'm better off then you, so _YOU_ stay here, and _I'LL_ go out and get some fish, okay?" Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off by copying her move of placing a finger over her lips. "Please, Astrid?" He whispered, his voice carrying a begging tone. "I can't… if you get hurt again…"

She moved her hand from his knee to his chest, pressing it lightly over his heart. "I won't." She smiled and ducked her head a bit, so she was looking up at him. "I want to help, Hiccup. I'm a warrior, and warriors don't just sit around because of a few lousy broken bones."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, breaking their gaze. "Astrid…"

Toothless grumbled, and both turned in time to see the dragon copy his rider with a roll of his eyes, letting out a sputtering sigh afterwards.

Hiccup laughed softly, grabbing Astrid's hand in his before placing his other hand on her arm. "You stay here, I'll go get something to eat. Toothless, guard her."

Astrid scowled but didn't protest anymore, allowing Hiccup to move away and out from under Toothless's wings. Toothless barked in alarm when Hiccup began stumbling towards the cave opening, catching himself against the wall when he began to fall. "I'll be back, bud. Keep the fire going, okay?"

"Wait!" Astrid called out, her arm pulling Toothless's wing aside. "I think Toothless should go with you. It'll go faster that way."

Toothless nodded and stood up, giving himself a little shake and sending dust everywhere before trotting over to his rider, leaving Astrid exposed on the ground.

"But I want you to-"

"I have Stormfly." Astrid smiled and patted her sleeping dragon's nose. Stormfly smiled in her sleep before curling in a bit tighter to herself, letting out a little snort. "We'll be fine."

Hiccup hesitated before nodding and climbing onto Toothless's back, wincing when his knee bumped against the saddle. He reached into the front saddlebags, pulling out one of his spare shirts and stuffing it between his prosthetic and the saddle, keeping his leg from touching the saddle.

Toothless bounced off, running towards the ocean at his fastest speed possible. Hiccup hung on tight, gritting his teeth whenever his leg was jolted in the pedal.

Toothless took care of the fish, merely finding a shallow bay and dunking his head in it, pulling out a mouthful of fish, not even waiting for the signal before turning right back around and dashing back towards the cave. He never stopped, his nostrils flaring and his eyes flitting from place to place.

"Is something wrong, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, running a hand down the dragon's neck. Toothless merely warbled a reply, not slowing down one bit.

They reached the cave in record time, and Hiccup climbed down as soon as they did. His leg ached and throbbed painfully, but he tried to ignore it the best he could so he would be able to make breakfast.

Astrid was in the same place she'd been when they left, except for this time she was leaning against Stormfly's neck, her dragon's head placed near her side. She was slowly rubbing Stormfly's beak-like snout, her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of Toothless and Hiccup.

"That was fast." She said with a grin. "See? I'm totally fine."

Hiccup nodded his head with a little smile as he gathered up the fish Toothless had dropped on the ground. He pulled out his hunting knife and went back outside to a bolder beside the cave where he quickly gutted and cleaned them before grabbing two sticks and sticking a fish on the end of each.

Toothless trotted out just as Hiccup finished, the dragon gurgling happily as he licked up the remains of the fish. Then he stepped close to Hiccup's side, giving him something to hang onto whenever he stumbled.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said gratefully, rubbing the dragon's head before giving it a pat and walking towards Astrid. "Here you are." He said, handing her a fish.

Hiccup pushed two more small logs into the small fire, Toothless shooting a plasma blast at it a second later to get a bigger flame. Hiccup settled on the ground beside Astrid, extending his fish towards the fire to slowly cook it.

"We could just have Stormfly quickly roast it…" Astrid said thoughtfully. Stormfly cracked an eye open, letting out a small squawk.

"I suppose… but it's never cooked evenly that way." Hiccup answered, and silence fell.

Hiccup hesitated a moment before wrapping his arm around Astrid's shoulders, drawing her closer to him so her head could rest against his shoulder. He smiled, actually feeling content as he rested his head against hers.

Toothless growled and lifted his head, glaring at the cave entrance. Stormfly did the same thing, letting out a hiss angrily at whatever unseen danger that lurked outside.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, leaning forward a bit to look out the cave door. "Toothless?"

Toothless calmed down a bit, letting out one more bark out the door before turning back to face Hiccup, giving him a toothless smile.

"Hm, must've been a rabbit." Astrid mumbled, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Hiccup smiled and pressed a soft kiss against her hair, liking how her head fit perfectly on his shoulder or how right it felt to have his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down, just as she looked up, and their eyes met.

Hiccup leaned forward and kissed her softly, finding that even though the moment wasn't at all perfect, it just didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to feel her lips against his, and timing didn't mean a thing to him at all.

Astrid pulled away, much to his disappointment. He somehow kept from making a sound of protest, althogh he really really wanted to.

"So... can we leave today? Or is Stormfly's wing too injured?"

Hiccup bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes falling on Toothless's broken tailfin.

"I...I'm not sure. But Toothless' tailifin is broken..."

She didn't look at all alarmed, just nodded and said matter a factly, "But you have a spare..." At his down cast look her face blanked, and she rested a hand on his arm, "...right?"

"I... it was in the saddlebags. And I-we must've lost them in the crash..."

Astrid sighed and leaned back, her eyes sliding closed as she said in an empty voice. "So... we're grounded."

* * *

 **Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffie for… *checks calender* A WEEK!?**

 **And haha, the cliffie still isn't resolved. XD But don't worry, it will… eventually!**

 **If I calculated everything correctly, there should be six-seven chapters. So still three to four more to go!**

 **Tootles for now, see ya next chapter! ;) :D**


	4. Tailfin and Drama

**Chapter 4.**

Hiccup sighed and looked away from the broken tailfin, wondering how he'd ever fix it without the forge handy. Toothless crooned worriedly, and Hiccup smiled reassuringly before patting the dragon's head.

"Any luck?" Astrid asked, and he shook his head before slumping back down to sit beside her.

"There's no way I can fix that tailfin without a spare." He murmured forelorningly. "In less we find the saddle bags… but they're probably long gone by now."

"What about a stick or something?" Astrid asked, glancing out the cave door and towards the woods beyond.

"Not strong enough."

She bit her lip and put on a thoughtful face, pondering what to do next. Finally she sighed and shifted position, wincing as she did so.

Hiccup instantly turned around, holding out his arms to offer assistance. "You okay?" He asked worriedly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, but even that movement made her freeze from pain. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, although it wasn't very convincing. Every time she moved she'd take an overly deep breath, and her face would fix into concentration, like it took a lot to focus on moving merely one limb.

Hiccup relaxed again, but his eyes caught sight of the torn red fabric of Toothless's tail as the dragon stood up and moved closer. He sighed and bit his lip, trying to think.

"Come on, genius." Astrid prompted, lightly tapping his skull. "You'll think of something."

"Thinking hurts." Hiccup frowned and gently rubbed at his temples. He sighed and turned back to Astrid, noticing how the blanket had bunched up in her lap. He froze for a moment, his eyes flitting back to the tailfin before going back to Astrid's blanket.

"Wait." Hiccup stood up, balancing on his good leg as he stumbled over to where he'd slept with Toothless and Astrid the night before. He leaned down and picked up his blanket, fingering the light flimsy fabric in his hands.

He turned back to face Astrid, who had her arms crossed and was smirking at him knowingly.

"Found something didn't you?" She said with a smile. "Will that work?"

"Not for long." He folded the blanket in two and held it up, noticing how it was no longer see through. "If I double it up like this, it should hold up until we reach the Edge."

"What about the Defenders?"

"We'll send a note- and send Snotlout or Fishlegs to help. You're injured, and I'm not going anywhere if you're bedridden." Hiccup stated it all matter a fact way, hoping Astrid wasn't listening to attentively- she definitely wouldn't enjoy being stuck in bed for days on end.

She must've listened. "BEDRIDDEN!?" She exclaimed, jerking into a sitting position with a pained yelp. "I'M ASTRID HOFFERSON, I DON'T GET BEDRIDDEN!"

Hiccup winced at her tone, and nodded weakly. "Sure, sure, we'll see what Fishlegs has to say about that."

Astrid huffed and fell back against Stormfly's flank, her arms crossed over her chest again as she looked away with a pout. "I'm not going to sit in bed." She muttered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before setting the blanket down nearby Toothless, then he turned and looked for anything that might make a good connecting rod.

Too bad Meatlug wasn't there, if she had been, he would've been able to make a connecting rod easily. Perhaps he could train a Gronkle..?

"Okay." He said, bending down to pick up one of the small saddlebags. "I'm going out to get a Gronkle. You stay here and rest, take it easy."

Astrid glared at him, refusing to answer.

Hiccup laughed and crouched down, pecking her nose with a kiss. "Oh, first fight, huh?"

"Second." She corrected, reminding him of the small squabble they'd had on the way to this Thor forsaken island. He smiled, dazing out for a bit when he realized that they indeed were having "Lovers Quarrel's," although they'd had similar arguments before, it felt strange to argue now. With them being a couple now, it just felt… really _really_ wrong.

"I'll be back soon." He repeated. "Stormfly, guard Astrid and make sure she doesn't try to stand up."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Astrid stated irritably. "Why don't I come with-"

"Astrid…" Hiccup groaned, spinning around so he was staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Go back to sleep."

He didn't get a reply first off, which worried him. Knowing Astrid, she'd have a ready snappy comeback any time, so her falling silent…

He spun back around in a panic, his heart plummeting when he noticed Astrid' s pale complexion and her lax features, her eyes fluttering shut and her body slumping more so against Stormfly then before.

He let out a squeak of alarm before falling to his knees, knowing he could move faster crawling then walking. He hurried to her side, grabbing her wrist and feeling for a pulse he feared wouldn't be there.

He pulled away, relieved that the steady, strong throb of her blood pulsing through her veins was still there. He bit his lip and pushed back her hair, letting his hand hover over her forehead.

"Gods, not a fever." He whispered. Toothless whined and licked her face gently, but she made no response. Her face was quickly becoming flushed from the fever she sported, which worried Hiccup to no end.

"What to do, what to do…" He repeated, looking about the cave as though expecting a healer to appear out of thin air. "Please… Astrid."

Stormfly gave a little jolt as she woke from her nap, the dragon giving a large yawn before turning to face the two humans. She began squawking worriedly and in panic when she noticed Astrid's still form lying against her side, and the dragon began to curl about her as though trying to shield her from the world.

"No, Stormfly!" Hiccup pulled Astrid away, cradling her in his arms. "She's hurt I need to-"

Toothless barked and dashed off, grabbing the empty water skin on the way. Hiccup watched the dragon go, wondering what in the archipelago he'd rushed off for. Water?

Hiccup turned back to the unconscious Astrid, careful not to hurt her as he gently sprawled her back on the blanket, pulling the other over her still body.

"Please be okay." He murmured, kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh… stop being so dramatic…" She whispered. His face lit up in a smile and he laughed shakily.

"You're evil!"

"Sorry…" The whisper was weak, but held sarcasm and teasing. "You panic so easily…"

Hiccup laughed, failing when he tried to pull a frustrated face. "For that scare, young lady, you're most definitely bedridden for at least a week."

"I hate you."

"Oh, I know." He laughed and kissed her hand again. "Now take it easy, it can't be healthy passing out like that at the drop of a hat."

"Hmm… I am sleepy…" She murmured drowsily, sounding very un-Astrid-like. "But it's so hot…"

Hiccup frowned and pressed his hand on her forehead again, hating how warm she was. "You have a fever…"

She bunched up her brows, creating a crease in her forehead. "Oh… I suppose that would make sense…"

Hiccup sighed and leaned back against his good heal, rubbing his hands over his knees. "I'm sorry, Astrid. This is my fault- I should've-"

"Not this again…" She groaned. "Shut up, Hiccup. It was my fault, so get over it."

"No it wasn't." Hiccup insisted. "If I had just-"

"I said shut up." Astrid interrupted, lifting her unbandaged hand and setting it on his good knee. "We've gone over this. Besides, I'm too tired to argue with you right now. So please, just let me catch some sleep and when I wake up we can argue about this."

Hiccup sighed again, wringing his hands together. "But we shouldn't argue! That's not we do!"

"Since when?"

"Since… forever!"

"Forever being the last twelve hours?"

Hiccup glared at her, "Since when did you get my sarcasm?"

"Well… I have _apparently_ known you for forever…" She teased quietly, her voice growing softer and weaker as her eyelids fluttered.

He let his hand drop onto her cheek, slightly rubbing his thumb over her soft skin. "Go to sleep, Astrid."

"Thought… you'd never…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes slid shut, her breathing evening out as she fell into slumber.

Hiccup sat there, just staring at her for a time, then he stood and balanced on his right foot, trying to put as little pressure on his prosthetic as possible. He turned around, letting out a surprised yelp when he noticed that Toothless had returned, now holding a dripping but full water skin in his toothless mouth. The dragon dropped the skin on the ground, smiling gummily and wagging his tail.

"Thanks Toothless." Hiccup grinned and rubbed Toothless's head playfully. He then stumbled closer to Toothless, all but collapsing onto the saddle before scooting to throw his leg over and into the pedal.

"Okay, Gronkle's bud." Hiccup patted Toothless's side. "Just need to find one Gronkle."

Toothless barked and took off running, Hiccup hanging on tightly with both hands since his legs weren't doing the job right. His left leg was rubbing painfully against the saddle, causing daggers of pain to run up the limb and into his spine. It was becoming excruciatingly hard to bear by the time Toothless skidded to a stop, much to Hiccup's relief.

"Gr-gronkles…" Hiccup grunted, sliding off his dragon. He looked up blearily, smiling when he noticed a very frightened looking male Gronkle backed against the cliff face.

Hiccup stood up as straight as he could, fumbling for any weapons he might have. He settled on a small dagger, and he hurried to pull it out of its holster and hold it away from him. The Gronkle growled, and Hiccup instantly dropped the dagger to the ground.

The Gronkle's eyes widened, and he looked at Toothless hesitantly. Toothless smiled gummily and crooned, holding up a paw as if offering his peace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Hiccup reassured, taking slow and choppy steps towards the calming Gronkle. "I-I just need your help."

The Gronkle- whom Hiccup decided to call Cobalt given to his blue color- eyed him curiously, edging away from the wall slightly so he was no longer pancaked against it.

Hiccup slowly extended his hand, pausing about three feet away mainly because he was to weak and in pain to take another step. But Cobalt didn't seem bothered by it, for he tottled forward and pressed his dry bump nose against Hiccup's outstretched palm.

"The-there…" Hiccup stuttered, bringing up his other hand to rub Cobalt's chin. "There we go…"

Toothless trotted forward and crooned, giving the Gronkle a little lick to show he meant no harm. Cobalt growled happily, wagging his heavy tail constantly in his joy.

"Let's get back." Hiccup stated, crawling back onto Toothless's back after retrieving his small dagger. "Cobalt… could you come with us..? Just for a few minutes."

Cobalt barked and flapped his small wings, hovering in the air and willingly following Toothless and Hiccup back to the cave.

…

 _Sniff, snuffle._

He stepped forward out of the shade, letting out a little screech as the sunlight touched his scales.

The others were asleep, he should be too.

He curled up, eyeing the cave in the distance. The cave where the two weak humans and grounded dragons resided.

 _Easy pickings._

He narrowed his red eyes and let out a sharp hiss.

Night was coming…

* * *

 ***whistles***

 **So, hello there, I'm just going to drop this off here, act like I haven't been gone for almost two weeks… *cough* *cough***

 **BUT FANFICTION WASN'T WORKING. IT WASN'T MY FAULT.**

 **Anyways, I'm back, but updates over the next week or so are going to be slow, because of school testing *blegh***

 **Love you all, see you next chapter!**


	5. Nearly

**Chapter 5: Nearly**

"Look good?" Hiccup asked, lifting the long thin piece of now hard medal for Astrid to see. She nodded but still didn't move from her place on the ground beside Stormfly- something that was both worrying and surprising Hiccup. By now, Astrid would've fought and argued to move- to help, or just so she wasn't needy. She hated being vulnerable and still, so when she actually was without fighting it… that had Hiccup a bit concerned.

"Looks good to me, but I have no idea what it's supposed to look like…" Astrid smiled softly, her broken arm moving to rest comfortably in her lap. Hiccup didn't miss the wince of pain she gave, nor the little huff of concern Stormfly let loose from beside her.

"Well…" Hiccup glanced out the cave at the dwindling light, the sun barely hovering above the horizon. "Should we head home now or wait for morning? If we leave now, we should get back to the Edge before midnight, and seeing as how we're closer to the Edge then the Defenders, I think going there would be the best option."

"Home." Astrid replied simply. "I really don't want to spend another night unprotected in this cave."

"Right." Hiccup agreed, stumbling up off his knees before carrying the rod over to a dazing Toothless. He all but collapsed on the ground, his leg screaming protests at the sudden jerky movement. Hurriedly he slipped the new piece into the proper place, pulling on the string going up the length of Toothless's tail to see if it worked correctly. Much to his relief, it did, and to test it even further he gave it a small tug, nodding in satisfaction when the tail held firm.

"Did it work?" Astrid asked hopefully from behind him.

He stood up slowly, moving carefully so as not to cause too much pain… he needed all the strength he could get for the several hour-long ride back to the Edge. "Yep! Thank goodness…"

Cobalt rumbled softly, giving Hiccup's arm a nudge and obviously asking for some attention. Hiccup rubbed the dragon's bumpy snout before giving him a light pat and pointing towards the cave entrance.

"You can go back to your own home, Cobalt…"

The dragon whined, but didn't protest. He gave Hiccup one last slurpy lick on the face before hovering above the ground and slowly flying out of the cave.

"How do you feel?" Hiccup asked in concern, refocusing his attention on Astrid. She was pale and sweaty, although the last he'd checked she hadn't felt as fever flushed… although not _quite_ that normal temperature.

"I'm fine, Hiccup." Astrid replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'll be a lot better once we get home."

"Well we'd better hurry then…" Hiccup once again looked out at the sunset world. "It's going to be dark before long."

Toothless got to his feet, giving himself a shake before stepping close to Hiccup's side, allowing the boy to lean against him and limp over to Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup let go of Toothless and bent down to help Astrid to her feet.

She let out a small quiet whine of pain, causing Hiccup's heart rate to pick up speed and his concern to increase. "Thor! Did I hurt you? S-sorry I-"

"No, Hiccup, I'm fine." Astrid grunted, both her arms wrapping about his neck as she huffed for breath. "Just, sore is all."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly, pulling her as much into his arms as he could without making himself collapse. She leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder and her bangs obscuring her closed eyes.

"Not your fault." She whispered.

Stormfly jumped to her feet, spreading her wings wide while giving a loud squawk. Hiccup eyed her injured wing carefully, noting in relief how the dragon didn't seem at all bothered or pained. Perhaps slightly- but not enough to ground her.

"Stormfly…" Astrid whispered, struggling weakly to push herself away from Hiccup's embrace. "How-"

"She looks good." Hiccup reassured. Stormfly chose that moment to trot forward and nuzzled Astrid's arm lovingly, giving the girl's hair a ruffle with her sharp beak.

"Thank Thor." Astrid breathed, reaching out a hand to pat Stormfly's snout before peeking through her eyelids to smile softly. "Hm, it's… warm in here."

Hiccup placed a hand against her forehead, frowning when he felt the soft but unhealthy heat that radiated from her skin. It wasn't a high fever by any means… but it wasn't normal either.

"We have to get you home." Hiccup stated firmly, all thoughts of staying the night fleeing his mind. "Stormfly, kneel."

The dragon obeyed instantly, crouching down till her back was even with Hiccup's arms. He helped Astrid crawl onto Stormfly's back, careful to avoid moving her broken leg and arm too much. She sighed once securely in the saddle, reaching forward to grab the handles firmly in her hands.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked before letting go of her, not wanting to release his hold and find she hadn't yet caught her balance.

"Yep."

Toothless stepped forward, nudging Hiccup and urging him to climb on. He did so but was forced to bite his lip to refrain from crying out at the pain it caused his leg.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked in concern, her hand reaching down to brush at his bangs. He shook his head and grinned at her, hoping the smile came as convincing.

"Peachy." He replied, using the same response she'd given him the day before. Astrid smiled and gave Stormfly a nudge, the dragon squawking before turning and trotting towards the door, Toothless following suit.

…

"It's chilly." Astrid stated matter a factly upon reaching the fresh air. But immediately upon hearing her words Hiccup was digging through the saddlebags, trying to find the one blanket they had left. Astrid smiled and shook her head, finding his concern touching but… not necessarily necessary.

"Hiccup, I just meant that it was chillier then I thought it was-"

"You feel chilly? As in- fever chilled or like- maybe your fever broke?"

"Hicccuup." Astrid groaned with a roll of her eyes. She could feel Hiccup staring at her, but she chose to ignore it by giving Stormfly a little nudge. "Let's go home."

"But if you're-"

Toothless growled suddenly, and Astrid could feel Stormfly tense up underneath her. She instinctively reached for her axe, but winced when she chose to grab it with her broken arm. She cradled it close to her chest, refusing to let the sting of salt water behind her lids fall. Sure, she might feel like crap, but she couldn't let that affect her. She was a warrior!

"Bud..?"

"What is it?" Astrid turned and looked at Hiccup and Toothless, both rigid and ready for anything that came their way. Stormfly backed up towards the cave, not because she was frightened per se, but because she wished to protect her rider to the best of her ability, especially with Astrid injured.

"No, Stormfly!" Astrid protested, trying to direct her dragon back out into whatever danger it was Hiccup and Toothless were facing alone. "No- girl!"

"ASTRID STAY IN THE CAVE!"

Growls and hisses were coming from outside, and in all honesty- it frightened Astrid. But heck, nothing could make her actually _admit_ that…

The only thing that frightened her was the fact that Hiccup and Toothless were out there alone, fighting whatever it was making those horrible hisses…

"Stormfly, out. NOW."

Stormfly squawked irritably and shook her head stubbornly. There was a shout from outside… and a loud roar that could only belong to an angry Night Fury. Astrid saw red for a moment in her panic, fearing that something had happened to…

"HICCUP WHAT'S WRONG!?" she screamed, twisting about in the saddle as far as she could go without causing blinding pain. "HICCUP!"

"N-nothing- ASTRID! Stay in the cave!"

"What's wrong!?"

"No-TOOTHLESS! WATCH OUT!"

She grit her teeth in anger at her inability to jump down and dash out to see what was wrong… why wouldn't Hiccup just _tell_ her for crying out loud!? He was injured too!

She leaned forward, the sounds of angry growls and hisses echoing in the distance of her hearing, as she whispered softly. "Stormfly… please. I need to help… please?"

Stormfly snorted before whipping about, nearly sending Astrid tumbling over the side and onto the cold stone ground. She clung tightly to the saddle with her bad hand, her good hand fumbling to unstrap her axe.

They dashed out into the open, and Astrid's eyes widened at the sight. Over ten Speed Stingers were zipping about at top speeds, hissing and slapping their tails in the air at any chance they had. Hiccup and Toothless were backed up together in the middle of the onslaught of small dragons, Hiccup having his fire blade extended before him while Toothless was growling, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Hiccup's eyes met hers for a split second before they were back on the dragons about him. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAVE!" he shouted, never once becoming distracted from… well… _staying alive_.

"You need help!"

"Not this again!" Hiccup replied, in an obvious roll-of-the-eyes tone. "Please, Astrid, I-I can't have you getting hurt again!"

"And I can't have _you_ getting hurt again!" She shouted angrily. That idiot thought he could fight almost fifteen Speed Stingers on his own? "Just get on Toothless and let's leave!"

"I'd love to, but one of these nice friendly dragons sliced Toothless's tailfin fabric!"

 _Brilliant_. She thought sarcastically. Hiccup really was starting to wear off on her…

"Let me fight off the Speed Stingers and-"

"I am not letting that happen!"

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" she roared furiously. She noticed worriedly how some of the Stingers were glancing her way, although for whatever reason they seemed to be more focused on Toothless and Hiccup then Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid figured it was because they thought they'd harmed Toothless- grounded him, making him easy pickings, unlike Stormfly who was well enough to fly.

"USING MY FULL NAME CHANGES NOTHING!" Hiccup shouted in response. Astrid groaned and would've facepalmed had the situation not been so dire.

"Hiccup, listen! You and Toothless are going to die if you don't fix that tailfin!" While speaking, she dug about in the saddlebags in search of the only blanket they had left, Hiccup having used the other one for the new tailfin that was now destroyed.

As soon as she had hold of it she pulled it out and took a wild chance of tossing it through the air, and if Hiccup hadn't taken the time to glance over at her the blanket would've landed in the fray of wild dragons. He caught it deftly in his hand, his other clicking the button on inferno and diminishing the flame.

He flipped over before crawling over to Toothless's tail, and Astrid gave a harsh nod of satisfaction before taking her axe in hand, hating how she struggled to hold it when she normally could toss it in one hand without a problem.

Stormfly jumped forward towards Toothless's back end- so they could protect Hiccup better. Astrid bit her lip hard, prepared for the pain that was about to come- already her arm ached and her chest was throbbing…

"Astrid, I don't like this…" Hiccup muttered from below.

"I know!" She replied, having more to say but not having the energy to say any of it.

Toothless let loose several more plasma blasts, while Stormfly began streaming fire. But the Speed Stingers were faster than light, flashing from one place to another and somehow avoiding getting injured at all.

"They're too fast!" Astrid shouted, flicking her axe blade down by Stormfly's leg to protect her from getting pricked by the venomous Stinger. "You almost done!?"

Pain stabbed sharply and suddenly in her leg, causing a small gasp to escape her mouth. She froze in place, not really registering anything as the pain slowly dulled into an aching pulse that strengthened every time she attempted to move her injured limb... The Speed Stinger that had slit her with its tail zipped past, clicking its tongue in victory.

"Done!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid didn't hesitate a moment. She gave Stormfly a nudge and the dragon took off, the sound of swooshing wings resounding behind them informing her that Hiccup was following.

"Are you hurt?" Astrid hissed through clenched teeth. The axe was too heavy in her hand, and it used nearly all her strength to get it strapped back into the holster. She then just held as still as possible, hoping that if she didn't move the pain would ebb away.

The sound of Toothless's slim wings cutting the air sounded closer and closer, until they were pounding right beside them. Stormfly hummed softly in concern, while the sound of Hiccup's heavy breathing and Toothless's huffs continued to grow louder.

"Astrid…" Hiccup wheezed. "You… you okay?"

 _NO._ was the first and upmost word that popped into her brain, but she refused to say it.

Dazed, hot, faint… all those words were perfect for describing her current feelings…

"H-hicc…" She murmured, before the world hastily faded black, and she was spiraling into the merciful darkness.

 **Sorry it's been so long, but here I am! And I hope to finish this story this week if I can ;D**

 **REVIEWS would be wonderful! I'm feeling rather down today so some reviews would be amazing. :)**


	6. Making It

**Chapter 6: Making It**

Hiccup gasped and let out a shout of panic when he noticed Astrid slouch forward in the saddle, her head resting on Stormfly's neck and her hands going limp from the handles. He instantly pulled on Toothless's saddle, urging his dragon closer to Stormfly and Astrid, hoping to get the girl off before she fell.

 _What happened? What had she hidden from him?_

He got near enough to grab her hand, and as soon as he had he dragged her off the dragon and into his arms, holding her close to his chest but being careful not to jostle her broken limbs. She let out a little groan- much to his relief. At least he knew she wasn't too deep in unconsciousness, perhaps just teetering on the brink.

"Astrid? Astrid, come on please- talk to me…" He begged, turning her head and pushing the bangs out of her face. She moaned again, her breath huffing against his palm.

"Hic…" she murmured, arms lifting heavily to wrap about his torso loosely. "I-I think somethin' 'appened… m'leg…"

He was shifting her position in an instant, trying to catch sight of her legs. The one was still wrapped about the knee in bandages, while the other… the other was dead weight, as though she had no control over it. He reached down and gently pulled at her leggings, searching for any signs of a puncture. Sure enough, he found a small fist sized blood stain right below her knee, an obvious sting from a Speed Stinger…

"Oh no… Astrid…" he whispered, turning back to stare into her half-lidded eyes. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"No time." She stated, her voice coming stronger now. She struggled weakly to sit up, so he helped her till she was no leaning against his chest instead of his arms. She sighed heavily, her eyes sliding shut and her head resting against his chest. "I just want to go home."

"Berk?"

"No… home. The Edge…"

Hiccup nodded and leaned forward, holding onto her even tighter for fear of her slipping and falling. He pressed down harder on the pedals, Toothless zipping even faster, Stormfly doing her best to keep up.

"Don't worry, Astrid. We-we're gonna get you home, alright? And get you taken care of." He pressed his lips to her forehead, earning a grateful sigh of relief from the girl. Her lips passed lightly against his neck, sending shivers and chills of excitement racing down his spine.

"Just… hang on, we're almost there…"

…

After almost four hours, Dragon's Edge finally came into view- and Hiccup had never been so relieved in his life.

Astrid had drifted off to sleep, resting peacefully in his arms for most of the trip. Both Toothless and Stormfly were huffing and puffing for breath, finding themselves utterly exhausted from the fast-paced flying they'd set for the entire four hours. But neither slowed signs of slowing- even when the Edge came into view. They both understood that they all needed rest, aid, and help, and the only way to get that was by flying as quickly as possible till reaching their destination.

"Hm, we almost there?" Astrid murmured. "Kinda… chilly."

"Again?" Hiccup asked in concern, not liking how cold she kept saying she was, although her forehead still radiated with heat. He wished he had a blanket, or jacket… or something to give her, but found he had nothing to offer but his own body heat, so that's what he gave, pulling her closer to him and trying to wrap his arms about her in the best way possible for breaking the wind.

"We're just about there, I can see the Edge now." Hiccup soothed, gently running his hand up and down her arm. "Just about there."

"Hm, good." Was the simple reply. No fighting, no arguing, not even her normal stubbornness… and that had him concerned.

It was long past dark when they landed on the platform outside the clubhouse- the only signs of life being the flickering of torches and the warm glow emanating from the clubhouse's depths. Hiccup didn't wait for someone to realize they were there, as soon as Toothless's paws touched the wood, Hiccup jumped off, stumbling with a pained shout when weight pressed down on his injured and sore left leg.

"Huh?" Came a sound from inside the clubhouse. Scuffling, then the sound of pattering feet sounded before the door was cranked open, revealing a surprised looking Fishlegs.

"You guys are finally-!" Fishilegs' voice trailed off into a gasp when he noticed the condition all four were in, his eyes widening and his hands shaking. "Thor!" He squeaked.

"What is it, Fishy?" Tuffnut asked, coming up behind him. His eyes also widened, as did a smile. "Wahoo! Hiccup finally got hurt? About time-"

Hiccup glared harshly at the Thorston- or as hard as he could in his currently exhausted state. He leaned against Toothless heavily, Astrid still cradled in his arms and his head spinning from the strain it pressed against his weary body. His eyes fluttered shut, relief filling his being that he was finally home… and that they would be well taken care of.

"Oh Thor, what happened?" Fishlegs' voice was close, and Hiccup felt the weight leave his arms- he must've taken Astrid. He struggled to open his eyes and protest- for a moment forgetting that it was Fishlegs taking her into his arms.

"Fish…" Hiccup murmured, slouching further against Toothless's neck. "Speed… Stinger…"

"Her leg, I see it Hiccup. Don't worry we'll- Snotlout! Come here and help Hiccup inside!"

Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup's arm in concern, licking his hand while trying to inch his way to the clubhouse in attempts to help his rider reach complete safety. Hiccup was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was when arms grabbed his, his right wrapping around someone's shoulders and another arm wrapping about his waist.

"Thor, Hiccup, do you ever eat?"

Heh, Snotlout. He should've known.

"Yeah, just haven't had a lot the last two days." Hiccup replied, at least attempting to be snarky, but in his exhaustion finding that it all came out in a blurry slur.

"What happened? You look like a mess, so does the dragons and Astrid." Snotlout continued, dragging Hiccup further inside the clubhouse till they reached the table before dropping Hiccup in a chair.

He forced his eyes open and glanced about for signs of Astrid, sighing in relief when he noticed her lying on the only bed in the clubhouse. He ignored Snotlout's glare that clearly stated _Stay sitting_ and instead stumbled to his feet, slowly making his way over beside Astrid and Fishlegs.

"How is she?" He asked quietly, sliding onto a stool beside the bed. Fishlegs stepped back and waved a hand at Tuffnut, who just stared blankly in return.

"The bucket." Fishlegs reminded, Tuffnut's eyes lighting up with realization before dashing off to do as he was told. "Ruffnut?"

The said Thorston turned about from her place on the floor where she was playing with Chicken, her eyes bright with… _hm,_ was that actual concern?

"Yeah?"

"I kinda need you to…" Fishlegs flushed a deep crimson, while Hiccup just blinked at him in confusion. Finally, it dawned on him what Fishlegs was so embarrassed to say, and why exactly he needed Ruffnut's help…

Ruffnut clambered to her feet and dusted herself off, nodding seriously. "I get it, so all you males leave the room immediately."

Toothless was by his side again, allowing Hiccup to wrap his arm around the dragon's neck and limping towards the door. But Fishlegs stopped him, instead pulling him over to the opposite side of the room to the table where Snotlout and Tuffnut were now sitting nervously. "We'll just be over here Ruff, we won't look. Hiccup needs help too anyways."

"Hmph, alright… but if I catch any of you peeking out you go!"

Hiccup slumped back into his chair, breathing heavily and letting his eyes slide shut. He just wanted to sleep… he'd been awake far too long.

"Okay, Hiccup… where are you hurt?"

"Just… just m'leg…"

"Where?"

"Knee…"

"Alright, just… relax… okay?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded, "Sleep?"

"No, don't sleep yet. You're still in your armor anyways."

 _Oh… right._ He leaned back and allowed Fishlegs' to pull up his pants leg, the cold air rushing against it in a painfully sharp wave. It sent his vision behind his lids to spark and flood with a deeper darkness, one that he wished would just take his entire conscious as well.

"Steady, Hiccup." Fishlegs reminded him.

"Mff, tired…" Hiccup muttered, desperately wishing he could drop into slumber.

"Hold on! I just want to- ohhh Thor…"

…

 _Throb. Throb. Throb… a pulse…_

Running through her body, but especially her leg…

She listened attentively, remembering slowly what had happened… somewhere in between Hiccup holding her and pressing that kiss against her forehead she'd dropped off to unconsciousness, and now… by the familiar sounds of her friend's voices, they must be at the Edge.

"Uh… you awake?" Came Ruffnut's voice- surprisingly quiet. Either that or Astrid was still that far away from full consciousness that it came in as a whisper.

"Mhm." She attempted to answer, but found herself unable to form the words. "Hiccup…"

"He's here! Looks about ready to drop dead though-" The sound of cloths rustling followed "Yeah, he might be asleep already."

"Good." Astrid breathed, happy to hear it. He had sounded so exhausted… he needed the rest. She felt strength returning, her limbs no longer feeling heavy (except for her leg, but that was to be expected) and her brain not so foggy. The pain was still there, but it was bearable, and slightly dulled to nothing but that aching throb.

She forced her lids back, blinking against the harsh firelight that lit the room. She turned her head and glanced about quickly for signs of the others, smiling softly when she saw Fishleg's and the other boys taking care of a dazed looking Hiccup, who did indeed look ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Hey sleepy." Ruff grunted, holding up a sloppily rolled ball of bandages. "What the heck did you do to yourself?"

"Crashed." Astrid glared, slightly offended that Ruffnut thought she'd been the cause for the injuries. What, did Ruffnut seriously think Astrid just… fell of Stormfly constantly-?

Astrid blushed, realizing that… she did do that quite often…

"Anyways, looks like Hiccup knew what he was doing- by what I can tell anyways. Fishlegs said your bones are set correctly, and that I'm just supposed to help you change."

Astrid nodded and glanced down at her cloths, noticing how now she only wore clean leggings and a lightweight green shirt which was slightly too large for her slight frame. She frowned in confusion, wondering where the piece of clothing had come from.

"One of Hiccup's shirts." Ruff supplied. "For whatever reason, you didn't have any of yours in your crate."

"Oh." Astrid said meekly, finding herself flushing with embarrassment… and pleasure. She had to admit, wearing Hiccup's shirt comforted her and calmed her… she liked the way it smelled like him. Maybe… she should ask him if she could keep it.

That thought was instantly out of her mind and her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought.

"Okay." Ruffnut walked over to a cabinet against the wall, tugging the drawers open before pulling out a blanket and tossing it to Astrid, who caught it deftly in her good hand. "There's a blanket. Now sleep."

"Thanks." Astrid grumbled, unfolding the blanket as best she could with only one hand before pulling it over her body, snuggling against the bed and pillow with a contented sigh. "Make sure Hiccup sleeps for me."

"Sure."

Astrid closed her eyes, and was moments away from sleep… when there was a raspy gasp from the other side of the room, and Fishlegs let out a squeaky, _"Ohhh Thor…"_

Her eyes were wide open in a second and she rolled over to her side, gaze flitting about in alarm until they landed on the black dragon that was skidding across the room to Hiccup's side. Ruffnut was following suit, coming to a quick stop behind Fishlegs and the others gathered about Hiccup.

"What!? What's wrong!?" She shouted, struggling to sit up.

"Nothing!" Fishlegs responded, but his voice was a little too high pitched to be convincing. "Just… um… it's kinda deep. Gonna need stitches."

"Perfect." Astrid heard Hiccup murmur tiredly. "Can I pass out now?"

"Let us get that armor off of you first." Ruff ordered, quite obviously switched in to her motherly mode.

Toothless moved a bit to the side to let Ruff through, allowing Astrid to see the wounded boy they were caring for. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady… but his hair was a mess and his face pale… he looked _horrible._

"Hey." He muttered tiredly, green eyes staring at her. "Hm, you look better."

She smiled moving a bit more to her side so she could look at him comfortably. "Wish I could say the same to you."

He gave a halfhearted glare, a slight smile playing at his lips. "Thanks."

Ruff tugged his chest armor, totally forgetting to unstrap the large strap on his shoulder. Hiccup huffed and flipped the strap, sending Ruff flying to the ground with the armor falling against another chair. Astrid couldn't help but chortle in hidden laughter.

"Okay, here we go…" Fishlegs said hesitantly. "Maybe… here, hold this to your nose." He handed a cloth to Hiccup, who took it in his hand before pushing it against his nose. Astrid watched anxiously until his lids slid closed and he slumped back against the chair.

"Goodnight." She whispered, before rolling over, her back facing the small crowd. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of a worried dragon crooning, and soft voices murmuring, yet filled with a sense of security and calm.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews on previous chapter! You're all so sweet and each and every one made me feel so much better. :)**

 **Next chapter will be the last, lots of Hiccstrid fluff in the future! :D**


	7. As long as we're together

**Chapter 7: As long as we're together**

Waking up from such a deep, restful sleep was so relieving to Astrid's achy body. She gradually came back into the real world, her ears catching the familiar sounds of morning, the cackling and cawing of birds and dragons as well as the faint sounds of quiet voices, probably the gang outside the hut.

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, and she stayed still for a moment to allow her sight to return to normal. She blinked again, staring out from under her eyelashes at the morning lit room.

Across the room the table had been shoved aside and instead there was a makeshift cot, where a curled-up figure lay. Astrid instantly recognized the mop of unruly auburn hair that was visible peeking from the blanket against the pillow, and knew with relief that Hiccup was still there. For a fleeting moment she'd been worried he'd gone back to his own hut… for what reasons she was unsure. Having Hiccup there just… _comforted_ her. It reminded her of that night several days ago where Hiccup had also stayed with her, when she'd become blind. His presence was comforting, for she knew that as long as she was with Hiccup, surely nothing bad could happen to her.

She took in a deep breath before taking up the strength to push herself up to lean against the wall, once again noticing how she was still dressed in Hiccup's slightly too large shirt. She fingered the fabric as a smile touched her lips, her heart blossoming with a feeling of security and happiness. Even though she was banged up, as was Hiccup, things seemed to be at a joyful stage for the two lovers.

She looked up again, glancing out the door at the world outside. The sun had risen several hour ago, and she guessed it was around nine in the morning. She sighed in content, leaning back gently against the wall while trying to position herself comfortably- although with a broken rib that was proved difficult.

There was a small cough from the cot against the wall, and her head whipped in its direction as soon as she heard the noise. The shape under the blankets shifted, then Hiccup rolled over completely, the blanket pulling down from his face so that he was blinking owlishly at her. He stared for a moment or two, their gaze meeting and never breaking.

He grinned before lifting a hand and ruffling his hair, running it down his face in a sleepy gesture. She laughed quietly, frowning when the small motion tugged at her chest.

"You okay?" Hiccup rasped, voice a bit more nasally then normal from sleep.

"Mhm, how're you feeling?"

"Better."

She nodded and pulled the blanket up about her lap, once again playing with the hem of her borrowed shirt. She coughed nervously, wincing in pain at the unsmart choice of getting the point across of how… well, awkward the silence was becoming.

There was more ruffling of cloth, then she heard the thump of medal against wood. She looked up, eyes landing on Hiccup who was sitting up on the edge of the cot, blinking blearily at the fire. His hair was an absolute mess- even more so then normal, and his cloths were rumpled and untidy. He was dressed in a clean red shirt and pants, for the first time in a long while he didn't have a bit of armor on him either.

Astrid's eyes gazed down at his prosthetic, then she caught sight of his right foot. She couldn't help but stare, blinking when she realized she'd never seen Hiccup's… foot before. Heh, strange… even if it still had a sock on it, it was strange to see something other than his boot and prosthetic. When he wore his boot, it was even with his prosthetic, just sorta blending the two together. Now though, that he was in nothing but his pants and a sock, the difference was painfully obvious. It made he realize just how much of his leg was actually missing. Not that it bothered her at all, it was just new to see such a difference- or more like realizing.

"What is it?" Hiccup mumbled, rubbing a hand against his forehead and eye. She hurriedly glanced up at his face, smiling at his half-lidded expression.

"Nothing." She replied. "I just don't think I've ever seen your foot before."

"Huh?" He looked down, smirking when he noticed what she meant. "Oh, yeah… um, something wrong with it?"

"No!" She replied quickly, flushing slightly when she realized how… how flustered she sounded. "Um, I just… kinda noticed."

He eyed her in slight confusion, before shrugging and getting to his feet, limping slightly without the added height of his boot. He moved to the table, hissing as his injured leg bumped against the wood. "Do you need anything?"

She realized she was thirsty, but it wasn't so terrible that she needed a drink right away, so she shoved the desire aside. "No, I'm fine."

Hiccup sighed- in contentment or drowsiness Astrid wasn't sure. He looked over at the sleeping Night Fury curled in the corner, a soft smile twitching at the corner of his mouth in a way that made Astrid herself smile. Hiccup then glanced at her, eyes filled with a color of green Astrid had only seen a handful of times, most of them being from the last couple of days.

"Watchya thinking?" She asked with a little laugh, tilting her head to one side in question.

"I'm just thinking about… about how lucky I am." A smile tilted Hiccup's mouth. "I have you, Toothless, lots of friends…"

"Mhm…" Astrid nodded, mentally ticking each item off in her head. "Yes? And you've only come to realize that now?"

"No… just taking time to appreciate it full force." Hiccup said quietly, "Four years ago… none of this-"

"Don't even think about that." Astrid interrupted fiercely, leaning forward while her hands clasped together. "That's the past. Behind us. None of it happened, and-"

"I know, I know…" Hiccup rambled, hands wildly running through his hair. "It's just… it still amazes me. That I'm here- you're all here, with me… you guys trust me and I just feel like- I let you down and…"

"Hush." Astrid huffed, feeling slightly angered by his thoughts. "We're all here, Hic, and we're not about to leave either."

"Really?" He turned back to her, blinking as his eyes seemed to glisten. _Was he crying?_

"Yes." She said insistently, not a hint or trace of doubt in her tone. She trusted him, believed in him in every way.

"Even after what happened yesterday? I… I was so _stupid._ " He growled the last part, more to himself then to her. She bit her lip and desperately wished she could stand up and shake some sense into that thick skull of his.

"I distracted you." She reminded, brightening at the memory of the kiss. "It was my fault, not yours. Or- it wasn't really either of our faults. It was more… Viggo. Ryker. The Hunters."

Hiccup sighed and turned away, and that was enough for Astrid to dig up enough strength to push herself up till she was standing. That idiot, why couldn't he just- for _once in his life_ \- BELIEVE HER?

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"

He covered his head with his arms, giving her a short glare. "I said that using my full name doesn't change anything!"

She tottered uneasily on her feet, her leg still slightly numb from the Speed Stinger poison and her other unable to bend given to the tight wrappings about her broken knee. She hissed in frustration, leaning heavily against the bed posts in attempts to hobble towards her stupid boyfriend.

"Hiccup, listen before I come over there and hit you with my crutch." She grabbed the piece of wood from against the bed and held it up threateningly, Hiccup's eyes widening in realization.

"Uh… Astrid what're you doing out of bed?" He asked, concern clearly written on his face as he stumbled to his feet, rushing to her side to help her. She gave him a halfhearted thwack with her crutch, wondering how in the archipelago Gothi did it so easily.

"Trying to talk sense into you!" Astrid grunted when Hiccup pushed her back onto the bed, he settling down to sit beside her. She glanced at him, his bangs obscuring her vision from his face- much to her frustration.

"Sorry." He murmured, his arm going to wrap around her shoulders. She willingly leaned against him with a tired sigh, absolutely fed up with him and his lack of self-esteem.

"Just stop pushing yourself down, Dragon Boy." She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his neck. She heard and felt Hiccup's breath hitch slightly at the movement, which caused Astrid to smile slyly.

"Evil-" Hiccup started, before his lips suddenly found hers, and she found herself melting against his side, head craned at an almost uncomfortable position although she payed that no mind. What was more little discomfort if it meant _… this?_

She pulled away slightly, blinking up into his warm eyes. "You okay then?"

"Mhm… I am now." He replied simply, leaning in for another kiss.

"LOOK WHO'S FINALLY AWAKE!" came a shout from the doorway, causing the lovers to break apart abruptly. Astrid snapped her neck in the speaker's direction, an angry glare and a set of flushed cheeks at the ready.

Oh no… it was Heather.

And boy was she _smirking_.

"They finally up?" Came Snotlout's whiny voice from somewhere past the doors. Heather was shoved aside as Snotlout and the others made their way through, each looking interested- all except Fishlegs, who looked slightly concerned.

Heather's eyes darted from Astrid's face down to her hands, and Astrid noticed too late how Hiccup's fingers were still wrapped tightly about hers… she hastily pulled away, skootching further down the bed as her face flushed red.

"Hm, how do you two feel?" Fishlegs asked gently.

Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly, while Astrid just looked away, afraid that her crimson face would give something away- more so then what had already been shown.

"F-fine… I think… Astrid?"

"Yep." She replied, voice a little too high pitched and enthusiastic. She gave them a smile- one that she was _sure_ looked unconvincing.

Snotlout eyed the two in confusion, while the others looked absolutely oblivious- all but Heather, who was smiling madly.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that Snotlout and Fishlegs are heading to the Defenders to take care of whatever it is they needed help with- while the twins and I stay behind to make sure you two rest." Heather explained as she shoved the others towards the door. They all looked confused- and even slightly annoyed at the rush, while Heather just grinned stupidly as she continued pushing her friends outside.

"Proceed." She stated before cranking the door back into place.

Hiccup heaved a sigh before flopping backwards, landing with a small _thunk_ against the wall. "Thor, why can't they just-"

"Heh." Astrid choked on her amused laughter, lifting her unbandaged hand to hide her smile. "How… how about you help me to the table? Then we can get something to eat."

"Hm? Oh- oh right!" He jumped to his feet, gently holding onto her arm and pulling her to hers as well.

At Astrid's little grunt of discomfort, Hiccup was quick to question. "Sorry! S-sorry, did I-"

"No, I'm just sore." She reassured, patting his arm in comfort as she fumbled for the crutch. "Okay, how's this gonna work…"

"Here, put it under your arm like this, on this side-" Hiccup explained, then helped position the crutch in the right place. "I have a lot of experience with this…"

"Oh, right." She laughed quietly, leaning against the stick in testing. "Yeah, okay… good."

He stepped away, hands held out above her arms should she need suddenly need help. She leaned forward, giving a little hop and feeling quite embarrassed by the meager amount of floor she covered.

"This is harder than I thought."

"You should've seen me." Hiccup laughed, wrapping an arm around her back and helping her move forward. "It took me a week to get used to it."

"But you only had the crutch for a week."

"Naw, I had picked it up again a couple of times afterwards… when it ached worse than normal."

She looked up at him, leaning slightly into his arms before sighing contentedly. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"Mhm…" Hiccup murmured back, pressing a quick kiss against the top of her head. "And thank you, Astrid, for understanding-"

She tilted her head, and pressed her lips against his, cutting off the last words.

It was good to be home.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this has taken… what, two months to finish? I feel so terrible about that…**

 **BUT- with the upcoming Hiccstrid week starting on Monday (the 12** **th** **) I'm gonna try and do something special. *winks* I'm going to try and do a reaction series, where people react to Hiccstrid being together Post RTTE season 4. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **But anyways, THANK YOU again to everyone who's followed, faved, reviewed, and read this story! You're all amazing, and I love you all! And a big thank you to SweetWritingIsMyLife for requesting this! :D**

 **Thanks again, till the next story, have a great weekend! ;) :D**

 **Tootles!**

 **-Kat (FanWriter02)**


End file.
